The Confrontation
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: A one-shot on how Lucy finally confronts Gray about what Gemini told her during the Oracion Seis arc.


Yay~! Hey guys! I guess I'm back? But I won't be here long…

You see, I made this as promised. This is dedicated to Heartlockellie (she doesn't have an account but at least she named herself instead of being an anonymous guest), Jaz-147, and MartiaLae for being the last reviewers of my fics! Thanks guys! And keep supporting me, ne? :)

**Warning: **I did not proofread this.

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Pairing: **GrayXLucy

**Summary:** A one-shot on how Lucy finally confronts Gray about what Gemini told her during the Oracion Seis arc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!

Please enjoy.

* * *

**The Confrontation**

* * *

"YOU!"

Everyone whipped their heads where the sudden shout came from and was surprised to see a drunken Lucy pointing a delicate finger at Fairy Tail's resident ice mage.

Just like everyone else, Gray Fullbuster was quite shocked to see Lucy in this kind of state. She had her eyes narrowed with her brows knitted together while her cheeks flushed due to alcohol consumption.

But where was she pointing at, exactly?

He looked around only to see that he was the only one at the area and her finger ― not to mention her shout― was directed at him. _Why?_ He thought.

His eyes widen at a realization that his _gorgeously toned muscles_ are exposed again, but to his surprise and gladness, he was fully clothed. So why the heck was Lucy yelling at him for?

He looked at her and sends a look of confusion only to see her hiccupping. Why was she drunk anyways?

He, again, looked around and saw a grinning Cana who's been wiggling her eyebrows repeatedly at him. Gray got a feeling that a certain brunette made Lucy drink, but he doesn't have any idea as to why the perceptive blonde has been deceived― or rather, been forced to take even a small amount of liquor in her system.

"YOU!"

Gray flinched and looked at Lucy who was now emitting a different aura― it being between the words menacing and threatening.

Lucy sluggishly walked closer making him sank in his seat.

_She's much more frightening than Erza._

Gray gulped and bullets of cold sweat started to form on his forehead when he saw Lucy's brows twitched, either by irritation or anger. And he readied his ears for the upcoming yell.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?!"

.

.

.

.

.

He blinked. Bothering? Her?

"Huh?" was Gray's unintelligible answer. He was sitting all by himself at the far end corner of the guild's hall― and was enjoying the peaceful moment of not being tormented by a certain stupid pink-haired fire-breathing dragon slayer (or so this is what Gray loved to call him) named Natsu Dragneel, or being stalked (as what he thought) by a blue haired water mage, and now he gets this?

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, stuttering by the fact that he's scared stiff ― and of course being the center of attention, how could he act casually?

"You've been bugging me for days now! And because of that I haven't got enough sleep!" she answered in between hiccups.

And again, Gray was confused. He looked at her closer and noticed the dark circles around her eyes, that is, indeed, one of the effects of being sleep deprived. But, what did he do exactly?

"I-I don't understand anything."

He looked around for the third time in hopes of finding someone to help him get out of this kind of situation, but to his disappointment and irritation, everyone he looked at diverted their eyes elsewhere.

_Are they really my friends?_

They just simply didn't want to involve themselves in that kind of mess ― especially with an enraged Lucy.

"Don't…understand…anything?" Lucy retraced Gray's sentence and the dreadful air around them got thicker by the minute.

Lucy at this time is seriously pissed off. _He doesn't know anything?_

Yes, she is drunk but she's still in her senses. The alcohol just made her a bit…valiant, bolder…braver.

"Well it's all your fault! If you hadn't said _I'm cute_ and _you're interested in me_ then I wouldn't be distressed like this!" she said stressing some words to emphasize her point.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" the whole guild roared in utter shock (well, MOST of them) and looked at Gray, expecting for some explanation, but the expression that the raven haired boy had had told them that they'll never get the clarification they wanted.

Mira just smiled behind the bar while wiping a glass, Cana grinned and continued consuming her beer, Erza was eating her cake, Elfman was fighting the urge of saying his famous manly line, while Natsu and Happy…for some reason, Natsu and Happy weren't at the guild.

"I DID WHAT?" was all Gray said, standing up forcefully; making the stool he's sitting at fall with a loud thud. All guild members present at that time fell silent and just listened.

"You." She pointed her finger again at the shocked ice mage before continuing. "You. Said. You. Are. Interested. In. Me!" Lucy snapped jabbing her thumb on her chest.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!― or at least, that's what I think― WHEN DID I EVEN SAY THAT?!" Gray defended.

"When we we're fighting Oracion Seis…" Lucy answered, lowering her voice as the blush her face holds intensify. "You told me I'm cute and that you're interested in me…" she repeated. Tears were now gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Why was she feeling embarrassed? She took a lot of swigs just to get enough confidence to actually ask him about this, so why was she embarrassed?

"For the last time! I didn't say that!"

Why was he denying it? She heard it, loud and clear. And now it seemed that she's been telling some made-up stories? She hated it alright.

With a determined face, Lucy profoundly wiped hear tears from her eyes using the back of her hands as she stepped backwards to have enough space before taking one definite key from her belt and chanted, summoning one of her trusted spirits.

"Gate of the twins, I open thee, GEMINI!"

With a puff of smoke, two small alien-like creatures with two strands of hair, both wearing shorts, came out; Gemi has a smile like "V" shape and has a sash running from his right shoulder to the left side of its waist while Mini has an upside down "V" for a mouth and his sash was contrasting that of his twin, from his left shoulder down to the right side of its waist.

"Hello Lucy." Gemi greeted with its small voice.

"What can we do for you?" Mini then continued.

Lucy, once again, pointed a finger at the raven haired boy, who was shocked yet again.

"Copy Gray and tell everyone about the way he thinks of me now!" she commanded.

"W-wait!" Gray said, a blush crept its way up to his face while he struggled waving his hands in protest.

Gemi and Mini looked at each other before nodding, following what their master instructed them to do.

Possessing the ability to mimic the appearances, abilities as well as the thoughts of others, they transformed themselves into Gray and said everything they read inside his head.

But what they said inflicted pain to Lucy's heart, shocking not only her, but including everyone present, as well as Gray.

"Gray's thoughts about Lucy," they started, using Gray's voice. "Guild's super rookie, possesses some skill, more naive than she appears, a celestial spirit wizard…"

.

.

.

"...a friend and teammate, and had been acting differently."

Lucy clutched the hem of her skirt tightly as she listened to every single word being said, waiting for a certain statement that had been bugging her this whole time, waiting for a certain statement as proof that she's telling the truth.

"Her kick will surely cause pain. She's cute but now seemed more frightening than Erza."

Erza's ears twitched at what she heard.

"She's secretive. Sometimes difficult to fathom and to be understood…blah blah blah,"

But that one statement that she expects the most never came.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. Why was she doing this? She's embarrassing herself in front of everyone! And most importantly, she's been deceived by what Gemini said before. What if Gemini did that only to make her lose her concentration during her battle with Angel?

_Now, why did I only think of that now? I'm such an idiot!_ Lucy cursed herself inwardly as Gemini continued.

"Always ranting about her rent. And as Natsu describe her: weird. She's ―" Lucy held a hand up to Gemini's face, stopping it from talking further.

Everyone gaped at Gemini before looking at Gray with wide eyes. They didn't think this was how Gray described Lucy.

Gray on the other hand, couldn't speak as if someone or something's got his throat.

Silence befell. No one dares to break it, afraid that they might add fuel to the flame.

Mira stopped what she's doing and gave Lucy a worried look, Cana cursed herself for making Lucy drink while Erza was glaring daggers at Gray.

"Lu-chan…" Levy mumbled, concerned for her friend.

Due to the quiet surrounding, Lucy heard Levy and snapped out of her short stupor. She brought her hand at the back of her head and laughed awkwardly.

"I-I guess, I heard it wrong. He he he." She said and faced Gray with an apologetic look on.

"S-sorry, for bothering you." Gray was about to answer her, to explain his side to her but Lucy quickly added. "He he. Maybe this is just the effect of the alcohol; saying unnecessary things."

Looking at Gemini-Gray, she offered them her thanks and told them they could go back, which the twins hesitantly followed; feeling that what they did was wrong.

She then fanned herself using her hands and looked up the ceiling. From the looks of it, she was going to cry. Everyone noticed this but they couldn't do anything.

"Why did it suddenly got hot in here?" she asked as she blew her bangs out of her forehead.

"I think I need some air." And with that, she ran out of the guild, leaving Gray dumbfounded on his spot.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy was balancing herself on the heightened edge of the sidewalk with her faithful celestial spirit, Plue, following her from behind with a worried look on its face. Even though the spirit can't talk, he can definitely understand, especially what its master is feeling. And even if Lucy is smiling goofily and humming a happy song, Plue could tell that she was faking it.

"Pu pun~!"Plue said as he struggled to keep up with his master.

"Pun pun~!" he said again, but this time he tugged Lucy's booths to get her attention. The blonde celestial mage turned and saw Plue's worried face that caused her to crouch down and pick him up.

"What is it Plue? Are you hungry? Are you tired?" Lucy asked, as she hugged it close.

The little celestial spirit shook its head as his answer making his master look at him with her big confused eyes. As Lucy was holding him firmly on her arms, Plue squirms and did his best to hug the blonde master as his little hands could take. He buried his head on her shoulder as he patted Lucy soothingly, making her realize that she still has him and he at least could be dependable on situations like this.

"Plue?"

"Pu pun~!"

Lucy's eyes suddenly became blurry as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes. Even she could understand what Plue was saying. She hugged her spirit back and smiled. "Thank you, Plue." This sentence made the spirit happy, at least he could do this much for her.

After a minute or two, Lucy broke the hug and put her spirit down before wiping her eyes. "Well, I guess it's time to go―" She vehemently stood up that caused her to lose her balance and fell to the river. "_I'm really out of luck."_ was Lucy's last thought when she heard someone call her name. She felt familiar with that voice but before she could even see who it was, she lost consciousness and let herself get drowned in the depths of the water.

"PU PUN~!"Plue yelled worriedly when something brushed past his shoulders and that's when he smiled. Plue chose to disappear by then because he knows that "HE" would be able to take care of his beloved master.

**..ooOoo..**

"Geez, Lucy. When will you wake up?" Someone said. Lucy creased her forehead, she knows this voice. It's very familiar. Before she could open her eyes, she heard him again. "How can I get you inside? I don't know where your keys are and I can't possibly let you go through the chimney, can I? How about the window?" the voice ponders loudly that made Lucy smile. She opened her eyes and saw a tattooed chest which could only mean one thing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! WEAR SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES! DAMMIT!"

Gray got shocked from the sudden outburst that made him drop what he's holding, and unfortunately it was Lucy.

"OWWW~!"

"LUCY!" Gray screamed in panic. He didn't mean to drop her, honest! But that loud thundering voice of hers was just so scary. "Are you okay?" Gray asked as he helped her up and as soon as she's up she glared at the man who caused her all this trouble.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Lucy asked, it seems like the alcohol is still making her valiant.

Gray's face scrunched up. "Is this what I get for saving your life? I, at least, deserve a 'thank you'."

Lucy's mind began to fathom what Gray meant by 'saving her life'. Save her from what? She can't remember.

As if understanding Lucy's curious face, Gray sighed and told her what happened.

"You fell in the water, idiot. And, because I'm too kind for my own good, I helped you before you get drowned and die." Gray said, still irritated by the fact that what he did wasn't going to be appreciated.

"So you were following me!" Lucy accused, missing the point that she was saved by Gray.

"OF COURSE I AM!" said Gray, making the blonde step back.

"What would you do if your friend suddenly stalked off with the full knowledge of WHY she left? If you knew YOU are the main culprit that she's sad? If you knew you have to explain your side because she suddenly left? And if you knew she's drunk and was worried for her wellbeing?!" Lucy froze, her eyes widened. Gray was catching his breath after speaking his mind out loud.

"Look, if you think that following you out of worry is bad then, I'm sorry." Gray said as he ran his hand through his raven locks in frustration and sighed exasperatedly, diverting his eyes elsewhere.

An awkward moment passed but neither of them said anything. Gray was patting his foot on the ground irritably as Lucy fidgets her hands while looking despondently. A chilly wind blew that caused Lucy to shiver.

"Achoo!"

Gray looked at the blonde companion and saw her shivering. "You should take a bath and change your clothes before you catch colds. You're soaked to the bones."

Lucy looked at herself and finally noticed her drenched appearance. That's when it clicked. _That's right! I fell in the water! _She couldn't believe that she only notices this now. By the time she looked up, she saw Gray walking away, also soaking wet. Come to think of it, even if Gray's mad at her for being unappreciative, he still cared for her. He even suggests something he should be doing to himself as well.

"Wait!"

Out of impulse― and the thought of having colds is bad, even for an ice mage― Lucy called for him. But because this is very sudden, when Gray looked back at her, she couldn't find the right words of what to say.

"U-uhm…" Gray eyes were piercing her, and it was not helping her…not one single bit.

But, maybe because of the effect of alcohol against her, she walked towards him and took his hand which made Gray's eyes widen in shock. "W-what―" he didn't finish his sentence for Lucy dragged him inside her warm and cozy apartment― which is totally surprising considering the way she treated her friends when they were "visiting" her.

But, this time it's different. Instead of getting angry, like she always does when someone is kind enough to "visit" her, she was now the one who offered him to stay (as much as Gray wanted to go after the embarrassing things he told her).

She told him that since he's soaking wet as well― even if he's half naked― he could use her bathroom because, as what she told him, "Colds is the start of all illnesses."*

He didn't even need to trouble his self on what he's gonna wear because she said she had some of his clothes that he had left in her apartment on their last intrusion. Lucy gave him a towel to dry himself up and made him use it to cover his body when Lucy is taking a bath. After her bath, she went out with her pink pajamas and pushed Gray inside her bathroom immediately after seeing him in only a towel.

Why was she feeling flushed when she's used to seeing Gray naked? Lucy shook her head and decided to prepare tea instead.

When Gray went out, with his clothes intact, he saw Lucy arranging the table.

"I-I prepared tea." She said, once she notices Gray.

"No. Its fine, I'm heading ho―"

"NO!" Lucy said, stopping Gray from his tracks. He looked at her with keen eyes that made Lucy uncomfortable. She just wanted to say this one thing to him before he leave.

When Gray thought that Lucy wouldn't bring herself to say anything, he once again turned to head off when he heard her say the thing he wanted to receive earlier.

"Thank you." He froze on his spot but smiled nonetheless.

"And sorry." This was what made him look at her an eyebrow raised, he sends a look of confusion on her direction.

"Well, for putting you in such embarrassment earlier at the guild…" she said, answering the unsaid question. "You see, I just wanted to know the truth." She looked at him and smiled― phonily as Gray perceived. "And now that I know heard it, I―"

"You haven't even heard half of it." said Gray, cutting Lucy off.

"Eh? Well, even so, I think I heard enough."

Gray sighed and plopped down on Lucy's couch, crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes and spreading his legs wide while Lucy remained on her spot.

"Gray's thoughts about Lucy…" Gray said unexpectedly that caused Lucy to tense up.

"Wai– "

"Part two." He immediately said, showing her a peace sign, before the blonde companion can complain.

He brought his hands on his head again before continuing. "She's weird."

"Stop it."

"And really moody."

"I said, stop it."

"And really confident with her sex appeal."

Lucy blushed. "S-shut up!"

"She not aggressive…well, unless provoked."

"I AM NOT!"

Gray kept on talking about how he thinks of Lucy, smiling to himself while the latter kept on displaying such cute reactions and commenting every now and then. Lucy stopped when she unpredictably heard something from Gray, who was still talking continuously with his eyes closed, saying things without him realizing it.

"She's honest, friendly and treats others equally. She's fun to be with, approachable, caring and loving. She's hardworking and has no difficulties in studying. Is more concerned about people's feelings instead of her own. Have strong sense of sympathy. OH! And Gray LOVES her novel."

Lucy kept on staring at Gray in disbelief. She thought that Gray was only doing this to piss her off but, why is he saying pleasing things about her? What does he want to prove? Is this what he really thinks of her?

"Interested?" Gray said and suddenly looked at her.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard this. Her heart starts beating loudly inside her chest that she could also hear it in her ears once she saw Gray's eyes on her. Her face was tinted pink and was getting redder by the minute.

She waited. _What will say next? Interested? Is he interested in me?_ And again questions flooded her mind when all of a sudden Gray stood up and approached the window, confusing Lucy.

"Let's just say, she's someone special for me, out of all of my friends."

And then he left, using the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Lucy tried to process it. Really, she did. But she can't believe it.

.

.

.

_She's someone special _for me, _out of all my friends._

"What?"

_._

_._

_._

_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._

_._

_._

_._

_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._

"What did he say?"

_._

_._

_._

_She's someone special_ _for me, out of all my friends._

_._

_._

_._

_She's someone special for me,_ _out of all my friends._

"What does―"

She didn't finish her question, instead, she took Gemini's key and summoned them again.

"Transform to Gray and tell me if he's saying the truth!"

And that night, she can't sleep because of it. But unlike any other nights, she was left satisfied, smiling on her bed, and musing on whatever happened that day.

"Stupid Gray."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

Hey guys! Hehe, I just thought of posting this. Do you think I'm getting rusty? I do. =_= that's why I typed and typed last night to finish this. Haha,, truth be told, I had this story on my lappy for a looooooooong time but, as I've told you earlier, I just finished this. Hehe

*the line "Colds is the start of all illnesses." came from Hakuouki. Yieeee~! And I just use it here because it's a super duper great anime! You guys should watch this. Though, this is one of the main reasons why I haven't been updating lately…hehehe

Well, that's all. Please leave a review ne? thanks!

Ja'ne

**P.S** SORRY FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE HERE AT FFN! *bows* I'm reading your stories through my phone, I just couldn't leave a review using it…(ffn is angry with me, I guess).


End file.
